


Can't Help Being Cocky When I'm With You

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, F/F, Rarepair, and raven is her awesome and supportive gf who heals her after patrol, and some kisses, bc i just want to read about them being happy together, cassrae, ccrae, cockyweek, lmao there are so few fics for them it's not even funny, self indulgent, warning for very minimal injury/healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: After patrol, sometimes all Black Bat needs is for her half-demon girlfriend to patch her up and give her kisses.





	Can't Help Being Cocky When I'm With You

Raven looked up from her laptop as a caped figure tapped on the glass. A gasp escaped and she jumped up, her magic unlocking the window as she rushed to find a towel and the first aid kit. Black Bat easily slid into the apartment, pouting a bit as she failed to keep her blood from smearing on the wooden paneling. 

Her girlfriend didn’t seem to mind, if the sanitary towels and bundle of bandages in her arms meant anything. Cass set about peeling off her mask and loosening her uniform’s zipper, clenching her teeth as her wounds stretched. She felt as Raven began wiping down the cut on her forehead, checking its severity. 

The older woman let out a low hum as she brushed Cass’ short locks aside; one of her relieved hums -- she must not have needed stitches after all. Raven began to peel her suit off her, violet eyes taking note of the minor scrapes that littered her stomach and arms, the three haphazard but shallow slices along her left calf, and the oval bullet hole that lay worryingly close to her pancreas. Once the hero lay in only her undergarments, the two began to wipe her down, taking stock of how much blood she lost. 

Cass watched as the worried tension drained out of her girlfriend’s shoulders and smiled, leaning in to steal a quick peck. Raven’s lips smiled against her own and a soft chuckle escaped her. Pale hands leaned up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Cass’ ear. 

Their eyes met. Brown eyes flicked from her lover’s mauve ones to her pink lips and then Raven was kissing her again. Their lips slotted together perfectly, the move familiar yet always mind numbing. Raven nudged Cass’ nose with her own and deepened the kiss, reaching down and touching her thigh. The slick blood that clung to her skin forced her mind back to Cass’ injuries and she swallowed her sigh, drawing out the kiss as long as she could before her sense of responsibility got in the way. 

Cass failed to completely bite back her whimper as her girlfriend pulled away, hands raising to grab at her biceps. Raven felt a fond smile spread over her face as she took in her Bat’s pout, quickly pecking the side of her mouth and marching her kisses down to her ear. Still, Raven couldn’t keep her smile away, knowing that the woman underneath her could feel it. 

The dark-haired woman softly kissed the cut on her love’s temple, pushing her magic into the wound. She felt the burst of affection, the emotion overwhelming any pain that Cass was concealing, against her emphatic shield and grinned. She kissed the younger woman’s hairline, “I love when you get like this, injured or not.” 

Cass lightly slapped at Raven's shoulder, a happy, lazy sigh escaping as the goth leaned down and peppered butterfly kisses along her jaw. “You act cocky,” she mumbled, too lost in the flurry of kisses to sign and well aware that her girlfriend wouldn't see the motions anyway, distracted as she was.

Raven hummed at her words, her hand enveloping in her healing glow and settling down above Cass's ribs. She rolled the woman onto her side and began kissing down the scarred expanse of the Bat’s back. “It's hard not to be,” she murmured against another scar -- three sharp slashes in the small of her back, from who knows how long ago -- and Cass is too tired to hold back the grin that stretched her lips as the empath continued, “Especially when I have the most perfect woman coming home to me every night.”

Cass laughed, the sound weakening to a hum as Raven's hands trailed down to just above her hip. Tan fingers tangled into the woman's long black strands as the bullet was pulled out and her body was healed. Another high pitched hum filled the room as the fibers of muscle stitched back together and the stretch of her skin reconnected underneath pale fingertips. Raven kissed right above the wound, smirking up at her, “Perfect.” 

“Cocky Bird.” 

“Best Bat.”

Cass’ eyes slid shut, a sleepy snicker escaping her lopsided smile, “Do not tell Tim.” 

Raven chuckled against her thigh, moving down to tend to the knife marks that followed the curve of her fibia. The two settled into silence, listening to the thrum of early morning traffic, the quiet nestle of their breathing, and the quiet pitter-patters of the upstairs neighbor’s cats. 

One hand lost its cerulean glow, reaching up to intertwine with Cass’ own. They smiled, their eyes briefly meeting then flicking away: Cass to the pigeons waking up in the nest on the fire escape, Raven to the scrapes on the toned expanse of stomach underneath her. Exhausted or not, both loved spending time like this: just before dawn, a few moments prior to the sun waking up the other birds, wrapped in the warmth of old blankets under them and lulled by the hum of bandages stretching. 

Cass turned to look as Raven finished, her glow dissipating as she leaned up to press a soft kiss against her jaw. Stretching her torso from side to side, the Bat leaned back and curled up against Raven’s side, finally consciously taking notice of the sprawled out notebooks and bundles of used tea bags tightly wrapped up in napkins. Her tan fingertips traced the small scar on the side of Raven's face, ending right below her temple, and took in the tired lines around her gem, the dark rings under her eyes. 

Raven pressed another kiss to her knuckles, still bandaged although already healed, and pulled Cass closer. The younger woman buried her nose in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of black tea and newspaper ink and sage; a smell that she has fallen in love with and never wants to leave. Without thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around her lover and massaged soothing circles along her skin. 

“Sleep,” Cass murmured against the demoness’ neck. Raven wriggled under her, “What about your alarm?” She was trying and failing to keep the sleepy slur out of her voice, “You can't miss your rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Not till afternoon,” the Black Bat punctuated her answer with a kiss against Raven's collar, “Now sleep.” She listened as Raven shifted some more, snuggling down in between the soft blanket and Cass’ own warmth. 

A car horn honked and the pigeons squawked back. 

Raven’s hands slid along her healed skin, fumbling with the soon-to-be scars. A chuckle that melted into a yawn, “Goodnight, Darling. Love you.” 

“G'night. Love you too.”


End file.
